Bibidi's Ultimate Creation
by Wilhelm Fink
Summary: -ONE SHOT- Bibidi the wizard has engineered one of the most powerful beings in existance. He tears apart whole worlds and under Bibidi's control. Until...he fights the Kaioshins. Here's my take on Buu's fight with the Kaioshins.


Bibidi's Ultimate Creation  
  
One-Shot  
  
"Paparipapa!"  
  
The words screeched from a short green creatures lungs.  
  
"Yes, yes!"  
  
A bright pink light filled the sky and the creatures smile grew and grew. A loud explosion followed shortly and the pink light blinded the creature for a second.  
  
When the light subsided, a pink bubble gum-like demon stood encircled with pink clouds.  
  
"Ahh. Hello! I am your master Bibidi,"  
  
The monster looked down at his hand and then returned his gaze toward Bibidi and grunted.  
  
"You are my ultimate creation. You are Majin Buu,"  
  
"BUU!!!" the blob screamed.  
  
The rocks next to them crumbled and Bibidi was knocked backward a bit.  
  
"Such power," he said happily.  
  
Buu looked upward and laughed like a maniac.  
  
"Buu!" Bibidi yelled.  
  
The pink blob turned to him.  
  
"I am your master. Anything I say you DO!"  
  
Buu floated over to him and stood in front of him.  
  
"Today Majin Buu, we start our quest to take over the universe,"  
  
***  
  
"No, please stop!" a yellow fish-like creature pleaded.  
  
Buu turned his antenne toward the man and it lit up with a pink glow at the tip.  
  
"No!" the man pleaded again.  
  
The pink energy shot from the antenne and the man was instantly turned into a bar of chocolate. Buu bent over and picked up the bar. A smile came across his face and he tossed the bar of chocolte into the air and it fell into his mouth.  
  
"Very good Majin Buu," Bibidi said, appearing from behind a rock. "That is our 3rd planet today! Now I give you the real test. You must defeat my mortal enemies. The Kaios,"  
  
"Gaaaaah!" Buu yelled.  
  
***  
  
"It is yet another beautiful day on this planet is it not?" a man asked  
  
"I agree East Kaioshin," a woman replied.  
  
"Our world is so peaceful West Kaioshin it's unbelievable,"  
  
"It is," she replied.  
  
West Kaioshin glanced toward the sky and the East Kaioshin glanced at her.  
  
"Such beauty could only be achieved by a god," he thought to himself.  
  
His deep thinking was abruptly ended when a muscular man dashed into the scene.  
  
"East Kaioshin, West Kaioshin! A strange pink monster has landed on our planet and is destroying the forests!"  
  
The three Kaioshin ran as quick as they could to the area described the the South Kaioshin.  
  
"Stop you monster!" an elderly man yelled. From behind them.  
  
Buu stopped destroying the trees and glanced at him.  
  
"North Kaioshin....." East Kaioshin said quitely.  
  
"Leave our planet alone!" he demanded.  
  
Buu tipped his head and an eery smile became plastered on his face.  
  
"How do you like my creation?" Bibidi asked, walking forth from the shadows.  
  
"Bibidi!" the Kais said in unison.  
  
"Yes it is I. And now you will meet your demise at the hands of Majin Buu!"  
  
Buu leapt up into the air and through a punch at the North Kaioshin and, and to his surprise; missed. In a matter of seconds, the Grand Kaioshin appeared before them.  
  
"Place your hands on my shoulder!" he said.  
  
The Kais did so and right before Buu got another shot in, they transported away.  
  
The Kais ended up on the other side of the planet away from Majin Buu.  
  
"This is a truly formitable foe," the Grand Kaioshin began. "It is my wish that you all split up and face him alone one at a time so that you may have a chance at others surviving,"  
  
"But that's suicide!" East Kaioshin screamed.  
  
"Do as he says!" North Kaioshin scolded.  
  
***  
  
Buu flew over the planet in search for the Kais with Bibidi not far behind.  
  
"Aahhrgh!" Buu screeched.  
  
He did a nose dive into a field and landed by the North Kaioshin.  
  
"Ahgh!" North Kaioshin grunted.  
  
Buu threw a punch from across the field. His rubbery structure was able to have the fist hit the unsuspecting North Kaioshin. Buu then ran and power slided into the Kaioshin, disabling his legs in the process.  
  
The elderly Kaioshin tried to stand, but he couldn't. He looked up and saw a flash of pink followed by total black.  
  
***  
  
The West Kaioshin quietly sat on a rock once again staring at the stars. She was interupted by Buu's angry yell from the sky. She looked in his direction and saw a foot flying toward her. She jumped sideways and Buu's attack missed. He shot an energy blast at her, and the Kai skillfully dodged the blast. As Bibidi flew overhead, his cloak was slightly maimed from the scorching fire.  
  
"Watch where you're shooting Majin Buu!" he yelled.  
  
Buu grunted and began to chase West Kaioshin. The ran for miles until West Kaioshin turned and fired a small energy blast at Buu's face. The blast made contact, but had no effect on the monster. It all happened so fast, the next thing she knew, Buu sent the careening off of a cliff. West Kaioshin tried to get away, but she could not loosen herself from Buu's grip. Before they hit the ground, Buu let her go and she was sent flying into a sharp rock sticking out from the ground. The rock sliced through her like a knife through warm butter and the second victim of Majin Buu had perished.  
  
The South Kaioshin was only a few yard away when this happened, and now it was his turn to fight Buu.  
  
"You monster! You have defiled my planet and killed my dearest of friends.!"  
  
He dashed into Buu and elbowed him in the gut. An uppercut followed and sent Buu into the air. South Kaioshin began to rapidly fire ki blasts at the monster until he fell to his knees from exhaustion.  
  
Inside a cloud of smoke, Buu stood with nothing more then a few burnt shreds off of his pants. He smiled and laughed. A pink blod split from his back and shot down and covered South Kaioshin. The Kai struggled to get free but couldn't. The pink blob returned to Buu and in a bright flash of light, Buu developed huge muscles and even more power.  
  
***  
  
With his newfound power, he had easily beaten East Kaioshin to within and inch of death. He kicked his head and the Kai rolled into the side of a mountain. A pink blob then rolled off of Buu's back and it rose up into the air over East Kaioshin like a tidal wave. At the last second, the Grand Kaioshin stepped in, and he himself got absorbed.  
  
What stood before East Kaioshin was a happy looking Fat Buu.  
  
"Buu!" he said happily.  
  
"M-Majin Buu?" Bibidi stuttered.  
  
"Mmhmm!" Buu replied.  
  
"Is that you?"  
  
"Yes it is Master Bibidi,"  
  
"His power has fallen too much for him to fight right now. I must seal him,"  
  
"Buu hungry! Buu want candy!" Buu said.  
  
"Yes Buu, follow me and we'll get you all the candy you need.  
  
A/N: I know this story may be a bit inaccurate fighting wise. I haven't seen the episode in a while so it may not be exactly like it was on TV. I finally finished it. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
